I wish I could bubblewrap my heart
by Holly360
Summary: Sequal to Sorry's not good enough...Will Dougie ever get over Jazzie's death and will he fall for someone new? please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked up at the skies the stars were out it was the 3rd time I had been here in the space of two days I visit every time I can I still cant believe she is gone. I put the flowers done and moved the grass away from the inscription on her stone _Why you? You used to be so happy what happened. _I got up and wiped the tears away before walking back to my house. I got to my room and picked up my bass and started to play the same melody I've been playing since Jazzie had died. I don't know where the lyrics came from but all of a sudden I had the first verse to a song _I think I'll keep this quit_ _just now. _I was about to carry on when my phone went of

"Hello," I asked

"_Hey Doug It's Tom it was just to let you know that our new fashion co-ordinator will be meeting us at the interview tomorrow" _Tom told me before hanging up I forgot all about the interview. I went to the bathroom and had a shower before going to my bed.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for the interview I got changed and picked up Jazzie's Favourite hat that I had. I got to the studio where I seen the guys talking to what looked like the cutest girls ever. She had long light brown hair and from what I could see blue eyes she was skinny but not to skinny it was perfect she was also dressed in a pair of light jeans and a tee-shirt. I walked over to her and it was kind of like what you see I the movies slow motion and then someone falls except it wasn't slow motion. I picked myself up and sat down.

After the interview I found her talking to Vicky and they looked like they were getting along and it reminded me of Jazzie

"Danny I'll be back in a minuet I need to go do something" I told him. I walked away it was always easy telling Danny you were going because unlike Tom or Fletch (our manager) he never asked where or why. I got to my destination it was a little park that had a couple of swings and a slide. I sat on one of the swings and thought about the song I was writing it was the best think keeping it from the guys at least until it was finished. I was about to hum along when I herd someone sit next to me. I looked over to see our fashion co-ordinator sitting next to me.

"Hey I'm Peyton" He introduced we sat talking when all of a sudden she asked if I wanted to see Blink 182 with her and we would be going as friends it was in a few months time after the tour that we were starting in a few weeks I told her that would be great.

We walked home together talking about blink 182 and other random things and I've finally realised things are starting to look up I know Jazz will always be gone but at least things are getting back to normal or as normal as can be and I know I will never be able to talk about Jazz without breaking down in tears but who knows things might change and I might get round to telling the guys about the song I am writing.

* * *

**Its a bit short but oh well **

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**Sorry it took so long to post i had a lot of school work **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

**The last day of tour **

I sat looking at the roof while everyone else talked I was so glad I have the band to take my mind of things because if I didn't I'd probably be sitting in a dark room listening to depressing songs. I continued starring at the roof drawing little shapes in my mind when the door opened I looked down to see Dougie and Peyton come in laughing. I was happy to see Dougie happy again but part of me wished I could be happy. I guess all I'll have to do now is find someone who loved me as much as Jazzie did. We got called onto the stage and as usual I was the first one out Fallowed by Danny and Dougie. Tom was usually last as he had to kiss Vicky goodbye. It was hard for me to see them kiss as it reminded me of me and Jazzie although I only had the chance to kiss her once.

I got to my drums and sat down. I looked out to the audience and remembered once when me and Jazzie were just friend's before she went out with Dean and got hurt

_Flashback _

"_Harry I'm always going to be hear for you in more ways than one" she told me _

"_I'll always be hear for you to" I replied _

End of flashback

I smiled and played the intro to our first song maybe I could be happy without her hear as part of me knew she would always be hear and she would always be in my heart.

Peyton's POV

I sat backstage with Vicky waiting for the guys.

"So how long have you known the guys?" I asked

"Well I've known Danny all my life as he's my brother I have known Tom for about 6 years and the other two for about 5 years" she told me we started talking about them and there music and what it was like being there brother _wow we actually have quite a lot in common_

"So you're taking Dougie to see Blink 182?" she asked I nodded my head in reply

"Please be careful I don't know if he told you this but he lost his sister before the tour started and he also lost his girlfriend on the same day" She told me in a friendly way. We stayed talking until the guys got of stage its quite strange how it has taken me this long to talk to her when we have been on this tour together.

The guys finally came of and they looked horrible and sweaty

"I think I should go all see you all later" I told them before walking out the doors and down the hall

"Peyton" I herd someone shout I turned around to see

* * *

**Hey sorri its been awhile ave been really busy with school:(**

**a know its short but they will get longer **

**please review and tell me what you think **

**Also send me any ideas of how ma story should go **

**please review **


	3. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys sorry I have to do this I was really hoping I wouldn't need to.

Anyhow if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please let me know as I have really bad writer's bloke

Will try to upload soon please just bare with me


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peyton's POV

I turned around to see Dougie coming after me.

"Why don't you stay?" He asked _he looks so cute _

"OK but as long as I don't get in the way" I told him. He linked his arm through mine and we walked back to the hotel. His touch sent shivers down my spine _I think I love him _I had always dreamed about meeting Dougie but I didn't think I would love him. We arrived at the hotel and he let go of my arm as we walked over to the lift to take us to the 3rd floor.

"Dougie where will I sleep" I asked

"In my bed" he told me

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch and no am not swapping you are staying in my bed" he told me I nodded my head in agreement as I didn't want to fight with him. We got to his room to see Danny sitting on the couch with a laptop on his knee.

"Hey Danny" I said he waved at me before typing again. Lucky for me Vicky was on this tour so I barrowed one of her tank tops and a pair of Dougie's shorts to sleep in.

I woke up the next morning to sound of laughing I sat up and looked over to see Danny and Dougie laughing at something.

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked

"Nothing" they both replied. I glared at them for a moment before going into the bathroom to get changed. I came out of the bathroom and noticed Danny was gone.

"Hey where did Danny go?" I asked Dougie

"No idea" he replied. He got up and walked past me to go into the bathroom to get changed. As he walked past his arm brushed against mine causing me to get shivers down my spine. I waited for Dougie to come out of the bathroom when I herd his phone go of

"Can you get that for me" he shouted out to me. I picked up his phone and answered it

"Hello" I said

"Hey is Dougie there" the girl asked

"Who will I say is calling" I asked just as he came out of the bathroom

"Tell him it's his girlfriend" I looked over at Dougie who motioned for me to turn his phone on loud speaker I did what he told me to do

"Excuse me but I think you have the wrong person I don't have a girlfriend" Dougie told the girl before hanging up.

I headed towards the door when Dougie pulled me back so that we were facing each other and our faces were inches apart he suddenly closed the gap and kissed me. I kissed him back and he then deepened the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. It was the sort of kiss that made your head spin and your stomach flip and your heart beat faster. We pulled apart and I was suddenly swimming in his eyes he felt so right and I felt so safe in his arms.

"So what now?" I asked he kissed me again nothing like the first kiss and it still dint answer my question but it was nice. He pulled away again

"So…does this mean were going out" I asked

* * *

Heyy

please review

sorry bout the long wait i will hopefully have an update before i go back to school

Happy easter

if i dont have an update by the end of next week then it might be the start of may because i have exams coming up

please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dougie's POV

"So are we going out?" Peyton asked

"Yes" I replied kissing her one last time before intertwining our fingers and taking her to the starbucks where we were meeting everyone. I let go of her hand and held the door open for her.

"Where were you two?" Danny asked I looked around the table and seen Danny had his arm around a girl and Harry was holding hands with a girl.

"Never you mind" Peyton replied with a cheeky smile on her face that made her look so cute.

"Dougie, Payton this is Riley" Harry introduced it was nice to see he was happy again. I took at seat next to Peyton and looked over at Danny who was kissing his girlfriend

"Get a room" I told Danny as I threw a empty bottle at his head.

"Ok so what's the plan for today?" Peyton asked obviously trying to stop a fight happening

"Well we are going out this afternoon" I told her

"After recording your bass for the new stuff" tom said I gave tom evils and took Peyton's hand

"Dan who's the girl?" I herd Vicky ask. I turned around to see Vicky standing behind me she looked upset about something.

"This is Rose" he said pulling the girl closer to him

Harry's POV

"Hey Tom am I needed today?" I asked

"No were doing guitar today" He said smiling evilly at Dougie

"OK ill see you all later" I said getting up with Riley. I took her hand as we walked down the street towards the cinema. _This is going to be hard_ I thought to myself as this was the first place me and Jazzie went.

"What do you want to see?" I asked as I realised Jazzie would want me to be happy she always did.

"How about we see Marley and me" Riley suggested I let go of her hand and went to the desk to get the tickets.

"Ok come on lets go" I said taking her hand and walking into room 4

Vicky's POV

"Peyton can I talk to you" I asked.

"Sure what's up" she asked

"well walking to the starbucks I couldn't stop thinking about Jazzie and the mcfly fans" I told her starting to cry

"and this is probably going to sound stuipid but im scared im going to lose tom because of the fans" I managed to say

"hey your not going to lose Tom he loves you" she told me just as he came through and hugged me

"What's up" he asked

"Nothing I was being stuipid I just thought I might lose you to the fans" I told him crying into his shoulders he rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be ok and I wasn't going to loose him anytime soon.

"thanks Tom you really are an amazing guy" I told him before kissing him softly on the lips

"You going to be okay now?" he asked I nodded my head and knew I would be.

Peyton's POV

"Guys I'm done" Dougie said walking out and taking my hand

"OK" the other two shouted. His hands felt so right and warm in mine. We walked along the street towards the park.

"Dougie why are we going to the park" I asked as I looked at the sky.

"Why shouldn't we" he replied

"its dark I told him" looking at the stars.

"So" he replied as we reached the park. I looked around and seen someone standing in the shadows. I looked at Dougie who was starring at me with his adorable blue eyes and for a moment I thought I was going to drown in them until he looked away I fallowed his gaze and found him looking at the guy in front of us. He looked familiar but I couldn't think where from.

"If it isn't me ex's brother" the guy said starring at Dougie. I could feel Dougie get angry I let go his hand and he went after the guy.

"You killed her" he shouted as he punched the guy in the face.

Five minuets into the fight Tom Vicky Danny and Rose came and seen what was going on. The two guys went to separate the fight and when they seen who it was realised why Dougie was attacking him. I was still clueless as to who he was.

"Who is that guy?" I whispered to the other two.

"That's the guy that killed Jazzie" Vicky replied. Finally the fight was over at the sound of police cars. The police came running over and arrested the guy that Dougie was fighting. I ran over to Dougie to see he had the start of a black eye and a cut lip. I hugged him and we all decided it was a good idea to go to the guy's house.

"I'm sorry" Dougie told me when we were in his room

"What for" I asked

"Spoiling our date" he told me. I kissed him and lay down resting my head on his chest and fell asleep.

"Night" he whispered and kissed my forehead

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**i dont think ill have another update for 1-2 weeks now cause i have exams and a mcfly concert **

**i willl try to update as soon as i can though.**

**so please please reply **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harrys POV

I looked over at Riley after the film ended to see her crying who would have guessed that Marley and Me would be sad. She looked over at me and smiled. I wiped away her tears and kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and leading her out of the cinema. We walked aback to my house the long way. I kept her hand the whole time and occasionally glanced over at her and both of us would look away I stopped in the middle of the park and turned riley around so that we are face to face. I looked up and saw the stars sparkling

Riley if I could have a star for how much I love you each day I would have the whole night sky I told her looking into her hazel eyes _ok just kiss her._ I leaned forward and kissed her she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We broke apart and walked back to the house. When we arrived there was no lights on which surprised me usually someone left a light on. I unlocked the door and walked in. I led Riley in to the kitchen to get a drink. I gave her a glass of coke and as we were walkin out we got jumped by a couple of people with tennis rackets.

Peytons POV

I woke up and herd someone come in _what if its a robber?? _

Dougie someone just came in get up I started shaking him and he eventually woke up. We grabbed the first things we could see _tennis rackets??_ We walked down the stairs and herd them in the kitchen I made Dougie go first and as we arrived we seen Harry and Riley. They both looked at us confused and then we all started laughing. I walked back up the stairs leaving everyone else down the stairs

Peyton can I talk to you? I herd Riley ask I turned around and motioned her to come up. She came up the stairs and we headed into mine and Dougies room

We sat talking for about 10 minuets before Riley decided to tell me what was troubling her.

Im so worried

Dont be nothing is going to split you and Harry up Ive seen the way he looks at you I told her smiling at her

Are you sure my ex thinks were still going out she told me almost in tears

Its going to be ok I told her hugging her. She gave me a small smile in return and went to Harrys room just as Dougie came back. I lay down on the bed as he came over and lay next to my Kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back before turning of the light and going back to sleep.

Dougies POV

I woke up the next morning and found my bed empty. I walked down the stairs and seen Peyton watching TV with Vicky. I walked up behind her and leanded over the back of the sofa and kissed her she kissed me back and turned herself around so that it was easier to kiss each other

Ok this is gross Dougie please dont make out with my best friend in front of me Vicky said we pulled apart and Peyton turned around and went back to watching the TV as if nothing had happened. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a drink before heading back to the living room.

* * *

**Hey thamx for being paticent the concert was awesome **

**feelin ill today so i thought i would uodate **

**ok so thanx to everyone who reviewed your reviews make me smile **

**Sorry this chapters short should have another update next weekend **

**please review and i will bring you bacck some belgium chocolate **

**thanx again love you all xx **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dougie's POV

While I was getting a drink I realised how happy I was and that I hadn't been this happy in a long time. _Mustn't break up with Peyton. _I walked back through to seen both Peyton and Vicky watching T.V I decided not to be mean and sat down next to Peyton and pulled her closer into a hug. Not long after I had sat down everyone else came down.

"OK we have an interview in about three hours" Tom told us. I got up and grabbed Peytons hand taking her with me.

"Doug you need a shower" she told me as we got to the top of the stairs I let go of her hand and headed for the bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed before heading back into my room to see Peyton sitting on the floor looking at my DVD collection. I stood outside watching as she put the DVD in before going over and sitting her on my knee.

"What are we watching" I asked

"Toy story" she replied as the DVD started. We watched the film but half way through I got bored so I started to kiss her ear.

"I love you" I whispered as I kissed her ear again. She turned around and kissed me quickly before getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To get ready we have to leave in half an hour" she told me closing the door

We all went out to Toms car and got in it was a bit of a squeeze but we all managed somehow I will never know how but we did. We arrived just in time to go on stage. I sat down in my usual seat next to Harry and prepared myself not to talk. I never used to talk after my dad left but then I started to talk in interviews and then got the band in trouble with Daniel Radcliff so I don't talk again. I sat not listening until I herd my name mentioned

"Dougie I was wondering if you would go out with my daughter" the interviewer asked

Peyton's POV

I couldn't believed he was asked that I looked at him and seen him looking straight at the interviewer. _I hate her _she was one of these interviewers with the bleach blonde hair the fake tan and the really high pitch squeaky voice. I waited five minuets and he still hadn't looked away so I decided it was time to leave. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the exit I turned and looked back to see everyone talking and I had to leave. I walked outside and came across the interviewer's daughter.

"Are you a McFly fan" she asked

"Yes why" I asked

"I'm Dougies new girlfriend" She told me and I ran of not bothering to hide the fact that I was crying. I got to the park and sat down letting the tears roll down my face. _all the times he had told me he loved me…he had lied. Why did I ever trust him I should have known better after last time. _I felt a sudden pain in my heart as if someone had come taken it out and shredded it before sticking it back it. _I wish I had never met them and I wouldn't feel like this. _I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by someone sitting next to me. I looked up to see Dougie the one person I didn't want to see. I looked at my shoes to make sure my laces were tied before getting up and running away I couldn't bare to see him.

I got to the house and ran up the stairs not bothering to talk to anyone. I grabbed my case and flung my stuff in it. I grabbed my laptop and sent a few emails to the guys and to my parents telling them I was going to go stay with them for a little while. I never liked going to stay with my parents as that usually meant defeat and that was something I never liked but I knew I had to do it as I loved Dougie so much it was starting to hurt. I packed my laptop in my case and walked down the stairs.

"Peyton is that you?" Tom asked _there goes the going without being seen _

"Yeah" I replied placing my case down and walking into the living room to see what the guys wanted. I walked in and walked back out seeing people I didn't want to see. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out.

Vicky's POV

I came down the stairs and went into the living room looking for Peyton but there was no signs of her so I went outside as sometimes she liked to go out there and think but she wasn't there either.

"Has anyone seen Peyton?" I asked

"She came in but then she left…Don't go after her though Vicky am sure shell be back" Harry told me I nodded my head and went up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text before going into her room to get a DVD. I got to her room and seen dougie's Laptop lying open so I decided to check my emails. I signed in and went over to the DVDS

"you have 1 new email" it told me I went back over to the bed and noticed the email was from Peyton.

_Vicky, _

_Am so sorry I left without you but I have some things I need to sort out I promise we will keep in touché but only via email and the occasional text. Thanks for being a awesome friend and a really am sorry for leaving. _

_Peyton x _

I read it twice making sure I hadn't missed out any useful information but there was nothing. I grabbed the DVD we all made a few weeks back and went into my room to watch it.

* * *

**Who did Peyton see that she didnt want to??? and will Vicky ever find out where Peyton is?????**

**Thanx for readin and please review. **

**thanx to Peyton311 and GeorgeSampsonLover for reviewin **

**hope you all like this chapter **

**please review and telll me what you think **

**also let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters =D **

**off to belgium now update when i get back maybe **

**please review =D **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny's POV

I sat with the guys when all of a sudden I remembered Vicky had gone up the stairs and had been up there for a while _I wonder what she's doing up there. _

"Dan, where are you going?" Harry asked

"To see what Vicky's up to" I replied leaving the living room and up the stairs towards Vicky's room. I knocked on her door and herd a quite come in. I walked I to see her watching our home made DVD, I looked over to her and noticed she was crying her eyes out.

"Hey, Whats wrong?" I asked sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug

"Peyton left and I don't know where she's gone or of shell be back" she told me crying into my shoulder. _Ouch that's going to hurt Dougie, why would she leave? She liked it here didn't she? _I felt Vicky move and was brought out of my thoughts.  
"Tom wants us" she told me obviously guessing I was going to ask why she had moved. I nodded my head and fallowed her down the stairs to the living room where everyone was sitting. I sat down next to Dougie while Vicky sat next to Tom

"Am not sure if you all know this yet but Peyton has left" Tom told us I looked over at Doug who looked like his little heart had broken _need to find Peyton before Doug does anything stupid _.

I waited till Tom had finished talking before I got up and heading out the door ignoring everyone's confused faces._ Ok if I was Peyton where would I go if I was upset?? Mums. Where does she live???_ I was still trying to work out where she lived when I seen a girl who looked like her. _Is that you Peyton? _

Peyton's POV

I had a sudden urge to turn around as I did I found myself looking at Danny and for some reason I didn't mind. It took him a few minuets to recognise me but when he did he came running over and hugged me.

"Peyton we need to talk" he said pulling away from me. I nodded my heads I knew this was coming going to happen. We waked silently to starbucks where we got our drinks and sat down.

"Peyton why did you leave?" Danny asked

"I left because of what happened at the interview with Dougie and the girl I didn't like the way he wouldn't look at me and the time it was taking him to answer it got to me and I had to leave then seeing him with her back home reminded me off my ex" I told him taking a sip of my coffee. I looked up at him and he looked confused yet understanding at the same time

"What happened with your ex? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" he told me _should I tell him? _

"OK well me and my ex were going out and it ha been about a year and he was my first boyfriend so I trusted him with all my heart and on our 1 year anniversary I went round to his house to visit and when I went in after hi mum telling me to I seen him with my best friend they both told me she was there to do homework and I believed them and then a month later the same thing happened this time I didn't believe them because we had finished school so I asked what was gong on turned out he had been cheating on me with my best friend the whole time we had been going out. It hurt me so and I wouldn't leave my room for about a month" I told him letting the tears fall down my face.

"Wow that's harsh"

We sat talking for a while before I had to go.

"Please can we meet up again Vicky has been so sad since you left" Danny asked

"I don't think that would be wise this is hard enough" I said before walking away. I could feel the hot tears well up in my eyes as I made my way towards the train station leaving everything and everyone that I loved behind me.

_This is going to be hard but I guess it's for the best right? Maybe I should stay? _

Danny's POV

I walked back to the house slowly not paying any attention to what was going on around me until I herd my name.

"Danny, wait up" I herd Rose shout I stopped walking and turned around

"Hey babe" I said pulling her close and kissing her before talking her hand and walking her home where I found the others watching titanic. I sat down and pulled Rose closer maybe this wouldn't be so hard for now anyway and maybe just maybe Peyton will stay.

* * *

**heyy**

**thanx to all my reviewers you all make me happy **

**anway hope you like this chapter. wasnt sure if id get it up as i had a bit of bad news :(**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think =D **


	9. AN

Authors note

I know people hate these but I need to do it =)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while have writers block and school has been hard work for me. All I wanted to do was thank everyone who has reviewed this story it means the world to me. Running low on ideas so I think I might make my next chapter my last. If anyone wants me to keep writing then please give me some ideas for chapters??

Holly :D


	10. AN again

Authers note (again)

Heyy sorry for another authers note but it has to be done

Am sorry for having to do this bt a cant finish this story a just cant find the time and when I do I sit for hours with nothing a no a lleft you on a cliff hanger but a cant finish it.

I might be writing some fics based on songs by mcfly in the summer but that's all I can promise. Am really sorry to all my reviewers and I thank everyone who has read this story

Love you all for reading

Holly x


End file.
